White Lie
by garyoak286
Summary: MM BR Mariku And Malik have been together for a long time, except nobody knows. But when Ryou develops a crush on Malik will the truth be revealed..? Yaoi, Shoenen ai, slash, what ever you want to call it.
1. Chapter 1

**White Lie: Chapter one**

Disclaim: I do not own it (but you knew that already )

* * *

**Normal POV:**

**One hot summers day in the Ishtar residence:**

"Noooooooo! Nooooooooo! Yaaaami get off" Panted Malik Struggling beneath his yami.

"Neverrr!" Roared the yami victoriously, still mercilessly tickling his Hikari.

"URRGH!" Groaned Malik as he kicked his yami off him, rolled off the sofa and bolted out of the room, his yami not far behind.

Marik stopped for a breather, after chasing Malik around the house and eventually losing him.

"Where the hell has he got to?…" Marik said to himself looking down a corridor. "Dammit, there must be hundreds of places for him to hide in this bloody mansion." Marik said to no-one in particular. He spun round on his heel and came face to face with his hikari. Marik was just about to pounce on said hikari, when Malik brought out something behind his back and pointed it at his yami.

"I'll shoot!" He threatened placing his finger on the trigger of the super-soaker 5000. Marik eyed the water-gun calculating if he could pounce Malik down before he could shoot. Deciding to take his chances, Marik leapt at Malik, only to come in contact with a mouth–full of water.

"Grrrrr! I'll get you for that!" Growled the now-wet yami. And took off after his hikari, who'd legged it.

The battle of the Ishtars' continued until Malik realised, suddenly that there was no more water in his gun. He gulped, currently being cornered into a room by his very-wet yami. Marik smirked, shaking the water from his hair like a wet doggy.

"Noooo!" Yelped Malik as he was tackled down by his yami once again.

"I'll teach you to wet me!", Yelled Marik as he, for the second time that morning had his hikari pinned.

"Get offff-" whined Malik, cut off by the sound of the phone ringing. Malik pushed his soaked yami off him, brushing down his half-shirt, and then answering the phone.

"Hullo?" Said the Egyptian, pushing his yami away, as He tried to nibble at Malik's neck.

"Hi, Malik? Its Ryou."

Malik's violet eyes widened, and putting a hand over the mouthpiece, mouthed 'its Ryou' to his yami. Marik recognised the drill and kept quiet, as not to be heard though the phone

"Um…hi Ryou"

"…"

"Um… Ryou?"

"O-oh sorry Malik"

"Err…its ok…"

"…"

"Ryou? Did you want something because um…" Malik motioned to Marik for ideas, Marik just shrugged. 'Thanks for the help Marik' thought Malik bitterly.

"Um…Because my yami isn't up yet, he was um…out drinking last night and he got drunk and beat me up and stuff, wait I think that's him now…"said Malik, looking pointedly at his yami. Marik was silent for a second, before understanding.

"MALIK YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Marik shouted lazily making sure that it could be heard down the phone, studying his fingernails with seemingly great interest

"Ryou, I-really-have-to-go-now-bye!" Malik blurted down the phone, and hung up quickly. Malik scratched the back of his head guiltily

"I can't believe he swallows that shit over and over again" Said Marik his distaste for the boy apparent.

"Cummon, don't be mean, he is my friend y'know, even if he is, well, a little naïve."

"Hmmm yeah." Said Marik, trying to sound as though he'd been listening. "Now where was I before we were interrupted…" He said, grinning as he advanced on Malik.

"Ahhh don't come near me, you! You smell like wet-dog! Go take a shower!" Shouted Malik pushing away his yami.

"Only if you come with me…"

**Isis POV:**

"MARIK YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

I was rudely awakened by my brother's words. Yes as twisted and psychotic as Marik may be, he loves Malik, and love Marik as my brother in return. I contemplated just going back to sleep and ignoring those two, but I knew I had to get up anyway. Those words – the harsh demeanour don't surprise me much, as weird as it is to hear your brother's lover speaking that way, I know why he does it. It is all to keep their little secret safe. They keep up the charade of the violent yami and the vulnerable hikari - they worry about what would happen if the truth about their relationship came out I don't really see why they should care, they don't exactly have any pride at stake. I remember the day I 'found out'; I already knew of course, its not as if either of them is at all subtle. Though as far as they were concerned I had no idea.

Flashback A: D Flashback!

"_Malik! Marik! Dinner" called Isis from the kitchen. Not getting any response Isis went up to Malik's room, and rapped her knuckles on the door. Met with no reply, Isis sighed_

"_I'm coming in" She warned, but met with no reply again, she simply let herself in._

"_Malik?" She said and poked her head around the door to reveal Malik straddling his Yami on the bed._

"_Malik." Said Isis firmly, poking . Malik heard her that time and practically fell of the bed, getting off his yami._

"_I-Isis! Its not how it looks!", Stammered Malik going an almost impossible shade of red._

"_Oh?" Said Isis raising one eyebrow._

"_Well…Maybe it **is** " said Malik glancing back at his yami, then up at Isis "You won't tell anyone right?"_

"_I won't" she assured_

End Flashback

**Normal POV:**

Isis exited her room to see Malik Pushing Marik into the bathroom and raised and eyebrow 'oh no you don't' she thought 'you owe me Malik Ishtar.'

"Malik!", Called Isis. Marik and Malik poked their heads out of the bathroom doorway.

"Yes?"

" I looked in my car yesterday and there were some…disturbing stains in the backseat, know anything about them?" asked Isis sweetly, knowing very well that her brother knew exactly what she was talking about. Malik and Marik both wore matching grins which practically answered her question.

"Thought so. You two had better clean it up."

"…"

"Now, Malik! I want to be able to use my car sometime today"

"Awww. Alright. Come on Yami" said Malik sounding fed up after being deprived his fun with Marik, and made his way back downstairs.

"Oh, and Malik…"

"Hmm?"

"Don't you ever have sex you Marik in the back of my car again, because I **will** know" Said Isis grimly.

"I'll try." Said Malik with a grin.

Alex: D Yusss I've edited it (again) haha but I shouldn't need to any more, I think I covered everything


	2. Chapter 2

White Lie: chapter 2 Disclaimer: Hey, whadda know! I still don't own it 0

* * *

Ryou POV

'Click' 'Eeeeeep', I hear that annoying tone on the receiver telling me that the person I was talking to has put the phone down, I sigh and place the cordless phone in its resting place, on the table. I slouch down onto the sofa, its one of those squishy one that sucks you in when you sit on it, its really comfy though it could use a clean though. I sigh, sometimes I feel really sorry for Malik, I mean it seems like his yami is always beating him up. I've seen him. And the day I found out, it was break time at school, Yugi and his gang were mad at me because my yami… I mean Bakura, challenged Yami Yugi to a duel, Bakura lost of course and it was all my fault for having a crappy deck, or at least that's what Bakura said. I was never into duel monsters, it was never big where I come from, I only pretended to like it so I could have something in common with Yugi and his gang. But they still didn't trust me. Or my yami, obviously. Malik was the only one who understood me, well, he is still the only one. So anyway, I was looking for him, usually he would disappear at lunchtimes, no-body really knew where he went.

Flashback

_I walked along the school grounds, 'I wish I knew where Malik went everyday.' I thought, and profoundly ducked as a soccer ball was kicked at my head, I wished those idiots would leave me alone. The ball flew into a bush; I would have thought nothing of it, except I heard an all-familiar voice from the bush- _

"_Owwww! Damned idiots!" I scrambled through the foliage, until I reached Malik, lying on the floor on his back. He looked happy to see me, although his shirt sported a large rip down the front, I said hi, and asked him if this is where he usually stayed during lunch hour, but he looked spaced out. "Hey, Malik?" I asked waving a hand in front of his face. He shook his head. _

"_Sorry I..." he cuts off and shook his head vigorously as if to clear his mind of thoughts. _

"_Malik?" I asked, concerned. _

"_Yami stop it!" he says firmly, "stop!" I don't think he meant to say it out loud, but when he finally stopped shaking his head, he looked at me in horror. I was rather taken aback. Apart from Yugi, who never really kept his yami a secret, I had always thought I was the only one a with a yami! _

"_Heeyy, Malik! I never knew you had a yami!" I said. "What was he doing to you?" I asked, curious now. He looks a little relieved, I guessed it's because he could finally tell someone. _

"_Urm…" He looked like he was hesitant to say, _

"_It's alright Malik, you can tell me, we're friends right? You can tell me". I smiled at him, but he still didn't look like he wanted to tell me. _

" _Well, my yami I-I mean Bakura, sometimes hurts me" I confessed, "when he gets drunk or things aren't going his way…" I looked down at the ground where I knelt beside Malik. I couldn't believe I had let that slip, I briefly panicked about what Bakura might do if he found out I'd told Malik, but I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind, Malik was the most important person at the moment._

"…"

"_Malik you can tell me", I said and he nodded weakly_

"_Oh Malik! I'm so sorry for you!" I said and flopped on top of him, hugging him._

End Flashback

**Ryou POV**

I sigh. I'm so lonely. I wish He'd talk to me, but whenever I get on the phone to him I get all tongue tied and speechless, still…he's the only one I can really talk to. He's the only one that knows what Bakura does, he's the only one that understands what it feels like when the other half of your existence hates you, he knows how that feels, right?

**Normal POV** --Ishtar Household—

Malik sighed toeing his yami, who was on the floor, showing symptoms of being very dead.

"Yami, get up, please!" Pleaded Malik, it was too hot to argue, and so far Malik had done absolutely nothing as far as washing the car went.

"Get uuuup", He groaned, even though he wanted to lay down and die to escape the blistering heat as well. Suddenly and idea hit Malik, and with renewed energy he ran round the back of the house turning the hose on full blast and hosing down the yami, who actually didn't seem to mind at all, until Isis came out of the house,

" Malik! What are you doing!" even though it was perfectly obvious what he was doing and Isis knew it. She turned off the hose at the main tap.

"But Isis! Its too hot!"

"You know perfectly well there's a drought, Malik, You should know better!" and she went back inside.

"How can she wear a jumper on a day like this?" asked Marik peeling himself off the lawn and sitting up.

"Yeah I know, she's immune to heat" Said Malik, who wasn't looking too healthy

"Yo, you look terrible, want me to take over?" Suggested Marik

"Yeah, would you?" asked Malik hopefully. In response, Marik walked up to Him, placing a hand on Malik's shoulder, closing his eyes, walked straight into him, their physical Bodies merging. Marik slowly opened his eyes, reaching up to push his unruly bangs down into a style that would disguise him as his hikari, to all but Isis.

The Middle-aged man across the road, who was also washing his car was staring in disbelief at where two boys had stood only seconds ago, not noticing that the hose he held in his hands was wetting an unfortunate stray cat, which yelped and ran off. The man (incidentally called Bob) rubbed his eyes and scratched his head.

"It must be the heat" he said to himself "I'm seeing things."

About half an hour later, Marik wiped the sweat off his brow, and headed inside before midday arrived and the heat would be unbearable, not forgetting to dunk his whole head in a bucket of niiiice cold water first. Shaking his head, like a dog would, he tossed Isis' car keys onto the kitchen table

"Isis I'm done" He called, not bothering to disguise his voice.

"Good, then I'm going to go out, will you two be alright here by yourselves without getting arrested?" Said Isis, seriously, picking up the car keys off the table and leaving the house, inspecting the backseat, and on satisfaction, she climbed into the drivers seat and wound the window down

"I don't want to have to bail you out again"

* * *

Alex: Haw haw haw, another shitty chapter, I swear I couldn't bring myself to read it. I cut out all the soppy stuff, cause I'm gearing it towards a more angsty fic now, so hold on tight! D 


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal POV**

Marik headed inside, where it was at least shady. He flicked on the air conditioning on the way and headed into the kitchen for a much-needed drink, vaguely feeling Malik separate from him.

"Want a drink?" asked Marik, sat on the kitchen counter, drinking lemonade from the bottle.

"What do you think!" snapped Malik, snatching the bottle from the yami's hands and finishing it off before tossing it in the bin.

"Hey! Easy tiger!" its not my fault its hot" Marik pointed out

"There's nothing to dooooo!" Malik complained, choosing to ignore his yami's statement.

"I kno-" Marik started, cut off as his eyes latched on to their Xbox (A/N Don't own it) lying innocently across the room, two pairs of identical violet eyes watching it predatorily. In a split second, the pair had lunged at it, wrestling on the floor over who saw it first.

Bakura household: Ryou POV 

Its really hot today. I'm so bored! I wonder if this is what it was like in Egypt for Malik? Poor Malik. At least it's reasonably cool inside. Man this is boring I'm actually starting to wish Bakura was around to beat me up, hahaha . It didn't cross my mind to ring up Yugi or his twatted up friends they officially hate me. Which isn't entirely fair. I was my **yami-**, I mean **Bakura** that tried to kill him. I just pointed out that Yami got what he deserved! Ha, Bakura's smarter than that though. He made sure he was nice and safe in the ring "asleep" at the time, a nice alibi. I never got to tell him well done; I mean it was a smart plan. I don't think he would have expected me to, he might have died from shock actually. I guess he's a bad influence on me. But like everything else it was my fault that his plan didn't go right. All he does all day is plot! Or occasionally go visit Marik in his own body. But usually he'll come back drunk, beat me up or shout at me or something, I guess I'm used to it. The scary thing is I think I'm starting to like the attention he gives to me, I don't get much attention I suppose. Something you love to hate. A normal conversation would be fine I'm sure but the only human encounter I ever have, not counting Malik's, is Bakura's. I guess he is a pretty cool dark side, unlike Malik's yami – I hate that bastard, how can he hurt such a good person as Malik, I just don't understand. Hmph. I'm thinking. Metaphorically, Bakura had shot himself in the foot. Hmm. I doubt whether we are gonna get in 10 yards of yami Yugi now. Not with Joey. Ha he thinks he's so tough. He says that his father beats him up. Pffft. Well at least one good thing came of all this. Hmm, except Yami-Yugi getting hurt, now I know that they were just waiting for an excuse to chuck me out of their "gang". Like they did with Malik, but that was actually Malik's fault, it's pretty difficult to accidentally set a box of tarantulas on someone. But hell, it was fun to see everyone trying to prize that load of spiders off Teá; Whereas Malik was pissing himself laughing. The Funniest thing was that Teá got done by the teacher for possession of animals of school grounds. I never understood why he didn't just take over her mind with the millennium rod; make her run off a cliff or summut. Heh heh heh, I'm so evil.

Normal POV

Ryou was cut off from his uncharacteristic plotting, by the standing fan in the corner of the room making an odd whirring sound and stopping. Ryou groaned and moved from his place in front of the TV to go kick it. Surprisingly it didn't start again, but instead fell over forwards onto the floor and set on fire (A/N can fans do that? D). Ryou could literally feel the temperature in the room rise along with his temper, as the sprinklers came on.

"That's IT!" growled Ryou and stormed out of the room, grabbing the cordless phone as he went.

Ishtar Household 

Marik was sprawled on the floor, on his stomach, his dominant hikari sat on top of him playing crash bandicoot.

Marik turned to look at the phone as it rung, then back at Malik, who was so fixated on his game, Marik doubted if he even knew the phone existed.

"Aren't you going to pick it up?" Asked Marik

"huh?" Malik said, not really listening

" I SAID aren't you going to pick it up?" Repeated Marik, louder.

"Why don't you?" challenged Malik, still not looking up from his game.

"Because you're on top of me…" Marik started, knowing he wasn't going to win, and rolled out from beneath Malik, causing the hikari to hit the floor with a thud

"Look what you made me do" said Malik quietly, staring at the screen which sported the words 'game over'

"Look. What. You. Made. Me. Do…. I'D ALMOST DEFEATED THAT BOSS!" Malik screamed into his poor yami's ear, and swatted the back of his head hard, and grabbed the phone off him.

"ahem, hello?" asked Malik sweetly down the phone

"Hi, Malik!"

"Oh hello Ryou! What's up?" he asked, while throwing one of Isis' shoes across the living room and into the kitchen, where Marik was raiding the fridge, hitting him on the back of the head with deadly accuracy. Marik absently rubbed his twice abused head and edged away from the fridge.

"I just wondered if you wanted to do something, I'm really bored here."

"Yeah me too. But isn't it a bit too hot to do anything?

"Hmm…we could go swimming"

"Oh great idea!"

"Shall I walk over to your place and we'll walk to the pool together?"

"No, you head there first - I need to pack my stuff. I'll meet you there ok?"

"Ok byee!"

Malik sighed and put the phone down. Now to sweeten Marik up.

"Ohhhh yami…" Malik sing-songed

"Hmm?" hummed Marik, making his way into the living room with a tub of ice-cream, eating it with a fork.

"You wouldn't mind if I-"

"No. No. No." Said Marik firmly "you are not leaving me here alone"

"Well, come with me then"

"No! I'm not hanging around with your schizophrenic little friend"

"We're going swimming…" offered Malik

Marik looked like he was thinking.

"Hmm… No." Marik said smiling facetiously

"Oh come on Marik!" Malik protested

"What's in it for me?" Marik said his smile turning into a somewhat suggestive grin.

"I'll make it worth your while" Malik purred, catching Marik's drift.

"Well…In that case…" Marik said still grinning…

Ryou POV

Bakura Household

I put the phone down with a smile. At least I won't be bored all day. I quickly shove a towel and some clothes to wear afterwards into a bag and set out. I'm already wearing my trunks, those long ones, they go down to my knees. It stops people asking awkward questions about my bruises. At least I blend in. not like Malik. He sticks out like a dove in a field of crows and he's proud of it. Better get a move on, he'll probably go on his wretched motorcycle. I swear he loves that damn thing more than anything! More than even Ishizu! He once told me that he first saw one, the same day his father died, and the got his millennium rod, ugh, and got his yami as well I suppose. Ah I'm almost at the pool now, I can't see Malik though, I wonder what's keeping him? Uhh… this place is totally full! Guess we weren't the only ones with this idea…


	4. Chapter 4

Malik POV

Oh shit, oh shit oh shit, I was supposed to meet Ryou 10 minutes ago and I haven't even left the damn house! Shoving all the stuff I need to go swimming, including my mobile, into my bag, I grab my trunks. Might as well wear them now. I spot my yami, leaning up against the doorframe watching me, through the corner of my eye as I slip on my trunks  
"well, Malik, you certainly know how to get your own way" he breathes.  
"I know sweetie" looking up at him with a grin, one he knows all too well. "Put something on" I say liberally tossing some swimming shorts at him.

"Hey, I was gonna swim nude" he purred, winking at me. But still putting them on. Ra how can he be so bloody insatiable? He laughs and ducks as the Millennium Rod I threw grazes the top of his hair. Well at least my aim has gotten better.

"Stop trying to seduce me yami, it won't work." I say, picking up the Rod and slipping it through a tear in the waistline of my pants.

"Well?" I say impatiently "what are you waiting for? We were supposed to meet Ryou already!" he moves closer to me, he's used this trick before, why does he think I'm like totally obsessed with sex?

"Cant we just say here…"he purrs into my ear, his warm breath making me shiver. "And just…" his hands move towards my pants. I smile and slip my arms around his waist while he kisses my neck. He thinks he's won eh? I'll soon change that…I reached down to the Rod, waiting until he was distracted before swiftly pressing the Rod into his back, with a growl, he was drawn into it, ha! A little trick I learnt 'cause I always get my way.

/Damn you Malik/ my yami says from somewhere inside my head, as I grab my stuff and thunder down the stairs. I slip on my black suede trainers along the way. Grabbing my keys, I ran out of the door leaving it open in my haste, and jumping, literally, on my motorbike.

The bag with my stuff in, banging against my back as I drove fast as I could, slowing down at each speed camara, as you do. I get angry shouts and curses screamed at me as I skip all the lights. Some guy in a 4x4 comes skidding around the corner and I have to swerve to miss him.

"Arsehole!" I roar. God he thinks he's so fucking tough!

/whoa, whoa! What's up//

"Just some dickhead in a 4x4" I say into the wind

/ Oh…Can I send him to the shadow realm//

I grin. Just like Marik.

"Of course we can, but later"

/alright. Hey Hikari//

"Hmm"

/where did Ryou get the idea that I…/

"Uhm…yeah that was ages ago wasn't it…"

/…/

"Well it was."

(Lex: flashback time! )

Flashback

Malik PoV

_It was lunchtime at school; we had just had double maths, which was sooo boring, so was just about ready for some ahem...action. So as you do, Marik and I were heading towards our own lovely little holly bush, which really hurts to get in and out of, except if you tunnel underneath._

_But it also means that no one is likely to disturb us when we're…busy…_

_He's on top of me, pinning me down, not that he really needs to. He has issues I guess._

_Anyway, so we were making out, basically. Well, judging by how energetic Marik is being it will probably be more than that._

_Scratch that! ; it **will** be more than that! I tear off his shirt and his tie; it always stumped me why he bothered to wear school uniform, seen-as he never comes out of the Rod during school._

_My fingers wandered down his back, man he is so fucking hot! Mmm…_

"_Gah!" I am torn away form my oh-so tempting fantasies by some little fucker's football hitting me._

_I curse at the damned thing and throw it back out. Dammit. I'll have to be on my guard now; footballs just don't throw themselves out of bushes._

_My attention is drawn to the rustling of leaves; obviously someone is trying to get to us. Marik disappears and I try and hide the rip in my shirt._

_A white head pokes through the foliage, I only know one person with hair that white. Ryou._

"_Hi, Malik!" he says, how can he be so peppy after maths? "Is this where you hang out?" he says with a chuckle._

I manage a weak smile, my mind still wandering to what I could be doing. 

_/Maliiik…/ Marik pleads_

_/patients baby, absence make the heart grow fonder don't you know/_

_/But Malik… I'm not sure I can be much fonder//_

_I smile; at least he isn't messing with my head. Ryou crouches down in front of me, snapping me out of my trance, me and Riku can have fun at break. After all, he doesn't know I have a yami, and I would like to keep it that way._

_/Y'know hikari, imagine what we could be doing. Riiight. Now. /_

_/ Riku, stop it. /_

_I try my hardest (no pun intended) to keep hold of my self-control, trying to ignore the provocative images._

_/Go on, you know you like it… /_

_I smile at poor Ryou; he must really have no idea._

"_Sorry I…"_

_/Malik, Malik, Malik, Malik, Malik, Malik//_

_/stop it Riku! Yami stop it! Stop! Stop! Stop/_

_With that said, I block the link. Something I probably should have done before, but I don't like doing, 'cause Marik gets in a mood._

…_Why is Ryou staring at me?_

"_Malik! I never knew you had a yami!" he says. Cocking his head in curiosity. OMG he knows! He must know! nooooooo!_

"_What was he doing to you?" …I blink in disbelief, geeez how naïve!_

"_urm…" I stall, what should I tell him!_

"_its alright Malik, you can tell me". He appeals. " Well, my Yami sometimes hurts me" he whispers, looking down at the ground in shame. "When he gets drunk or things aren't going his way…"_

_I never knew! Yami Bakura always seemed nice to Marik and I!_

_How can I tell him now? T-that while he is being abused by the person he should be closest to…That Marik and I…_

"_Malik you can tell me", he says, but this time scanning my eyes for emotion. Without thinking I just nod my head 'yes' and to my surprise jumps on top of me and sobs something incomprehensible into my shoulder. I reluctantly pat his back; I can't imagine what he must be going through._

(Flashback over)

" So there you have it." I say into the warm wind, as it shoots past me, or my bike shoot past it, whatever.

/have what/

"You are joking right?"

/what are you talking about/

" I just re-lived the whole part about Ryou and him finding out about your existence, y'know." I roll my eyes " like you asked…"

/Oh…urr… yeah I listened/

"Oh for the love of-" I say angrily, does he **ever** listen to me?

/hey look, talk of the devil! Its Ryou/ I screech to a halt, skidding a half a dozen metres. That's really not good for my tyres.

"Huh? Where?" I ask looking round, earning a few stares from the people walking by. That's right, stare at the crazy boy with the bike! Tch!

"Ooh hey Malik! I was just coming to find you!" I turn around, only to be glomped Ryou himself.

/oh god, I'm sick of him already, lets go home…/

"Marik, we had a deal!" I hiss quietly

"Huh? You say something Mal?" Ryou pipes up. I bristle at the nickname, cant people at least be original and call me Ishtar? It sounds much better!

"I just said why aren't you at the swimming pool?" I say sweetly, hey, so what, I'm a good actor!

"Oh its full!" he chuckles. "But I was just wondering, why don't we use your swimming pool?

"…"


	5. Chapter 5

Alex: I'm very grim today. Its raining outside. I'm hungry and I have a headache. I'm trying very hard (pfffft) to update this, but I am pathetic and I can't. So don't get too hopeful because I'm rusty when it comes to writing, so this chapter is going to be bad. I don't have any excuse for not updating, only that I've had exams and lots of schoolwork. I'm just too lazy. Anyway I'll stop drivelling because nobody reads what the authoress has to say anyway. I'll shut up now.

Hmm, and I don't own Yu-gi-oh either.

* * *

Normal PoV

"Since when have I had a pool?" asked Malik, slightly flustered.

"Yeah, that one out the back!" Said Ryou, seeming to find Malik's reaction highly amusing.

"Ooh… oh! **That** one! I thought you meant an indoor pool, ha that was our **last** house." Said Malik and hopped back onto his bike.

Ryou climbed reluctantly onto Malik's bike, behind Malik himself. Unexpectedly Malik revved his engine and zoomed off. Ryou instinctively flung himself forward, clinging onto Malik (Ulterior motive), and probably cutting off Malik's circulation. The side of his head pushed up right against Malik's back.

When he had adjusted to the speed of the vehicle, he gradually noticed the position he was in. He turned his head forward, the scent of Malik's hair, filling his lungs, and making his heart beat faster. Ryou's ears seemed to ring with the wind speeding past him. Without warning, Malik slammed on the brakes and the bike came to a sharp halt And Ryou was once again thrown forward.  
Malik hopped off his bike and pulled off his bag. Ryou shifted slightly on the bike and attempted to swing his leg up so he could get off, meanwhile Malik answered a phone call. All faster than Ryou could comprehend, he was back on the bike and being driven off.

"Ma-lik?" Ryou shouted over the wind.

" It was the hospital," Malik answered, " Isis has been in a car crash"

"oh…uh is she alright?"

" I don't know ok?!" Malik snapped, and Ryou chose to keep quiet after that.

The Hospital

Normal POV

Malik sped all the way to the hospital and parked as close to the entrance as he could, which was easy, because y'know he was on a bike. Malik hopped of his bike and Marik exited from the millennium rod, for the sole reason that he was excited about going to a hospital (Somewhere in the life of Marik, Isis had forbidden him to go to hospitals for reasons I'm sure are too macabre for the authoress to speak of.) Anyway, Marik went bouncing away and into the hospital after his hikari. Ryou meanwhile was still trying to get off the bike without falling over. Unfortunately for Ryou, Malik was a whole 4 inches taller than him, and as a result Ryou's feet didn't even reach the ground from the seat on Malik's bike. However, with one last noble effort, Ryou managed to swing his leg over and slide off. Without really knowing whereabouts to go, Ryou took off into the hospital.

_(Alex :"Hmm, am I forgetting something?… Oh yes, Malik. Lets see what he is getting up to")_

Malik slowed down as he walked through the wards keeping his eye out for any passing doctors or staff. Nibbling his already non-existent fingernails, he puffed out his cheeks in frustration. 'How could a hospital get away with employing so few staff?'

Marik bounded after Malik happily. He passed lots of ill people some even with missing limbs or other grotesque injuries. Marik waved enthusiastically at one person in particular he recognised to be some unfortunate citizen whom he had recently dismembered. Said citizen did not return the wave. In fact he did not even acknowledge Marik. Probably because his eyes had been gouged out, but Marik still thought it was downright rude. Marik probably would have gone off and sulked, but a few seconds later the whole incident was completely forgotten as he caught up with Malik.

Ryou tried to keep up with the overly excited yami, but soon gave up and asked a disgruntled and unfriendly member of staff to direct him.

_And back to Malik…_

Malik POV

"She is recovering well considering…" the doctor said and I felt soooo angry. Why was he avoiding telling me what was wrong with her?? Grr.

"So can I go see her then?" I asked (again).

The doctor checked his watch "Well…Yes, I suppose so, but not for too long, Ms Ishtar will need plenty of rest-"

I didn't bother to listen to whatever he was going to say. I dashed over to Isis' bed cubicle and drew back the curtain-

Marik POV

Wow…I was expecting to see a mangled, maimed mess, but Isis was lay on the bed looking normal, well normal-ish, she had lots of cuts and that kind of stuff, but she wasn't dying or deformed or anything.

"Yo, sis" I said happily, it was good that she wasn't mangled and stuff. But hikari pushed me out of the way. So I decided to sit outside and sulk.

Normal POV

"Isis! Are you going to be ok?" Malik shouted.

"Ra, Malik, quiet down please" she whispered cringing and massaging her temples.

"But you'll be able to come home today right!?" Malik continued

"Ummm…No, Malik. I'll be here for at least a few weeks"

"…"

"Sooo, you'll have to take care of yourself…" Isis added, not entirely sure it had quite sunk in yet.

"…Um but…uh I **can't**"

"Don't be silly Malik, of course you can." Isis replied,

"Nooo I can't"

"Yes I know you can't…" Isis groaned exasperatedly covering her face with her hands

MEANWHILE

Marik sat on the floor in the middle of the corridor, where he would be most inconvenience to everyone else. He crossed his arms, furrowed his brow and pouted. Marik loved having a reason to sulk. He was already the centre of attention in this particular ward, with a sizable group of people watching him already.

Unfortunately for a certain white haired hikari, who happened to be walking down the corridor at the time, he did not see the sulky yami, nor did he suspect that there would happen to be one, especially so conveniently placed in the middle of the corridor. So it was a complete surprise for him when he tripped over the said yami and the two of them ended up sprawled across the corridor

Ryou was the first to recover, jumping up off the floor and pointing an accusing finger at the disconcerted yami. "You! You're trying to kill me!!" Ryou shouted out, gaining gasps from observing party of hospital staff, patients and visitors, who were all watching the pair of teenagers as though it was a very entertaining TV drama.

"…huh?" Marik said intelligently, looking lost and gormless. Forgetting that he was supposed to be sulking.

"You tripped me up on purpose so I would hurt myself!" Ryou screamed, nodding along with the rest of the audience. Marik rose to his feet slowly looking up at Ryou from underneath his eyebrows.

"Well Ryou, how do I know-" he paused. "That you weren't trying to kill **me**!" the enthralled audience nodded in agreement and mumbled amongst each other.

"NO! He was trying to kill me!" Ryou shouted again.

Marik decided it was time for a different approach to this particular circle of arguments.

"Yessss it was I!! Lucifer!!!! Mwahahahahaha!!!!!!" Marik bellowed, something he was very good at.

Marik scanned, or moreover, leered at all the remaining crowd, who all quickly found something urgent to attend to. Marik grinned creepily, in the childish, barbaric way that only he could manage. Ryou, on the other hand, stared blankly.

MEANWHILE

"…and that's how you use the washing machine." Continued Isis, finishing off her lectures to Malik about survival at home.

"Hmmm, yes I agree" Said Malik colourlessly, nodding slowly.

Isis eyebrow twitched, her nostril flared and she closed her eyes and counted to ten, something the councillors had advised her to do when dealing with her mentally retarded brothers. Isis was tired and although she knew that Malik had not listened to a single word, she really didn't care. ' Hey if he won't listen, its his problem!' she thought, rather irresponsibly.

"Would you mind leaving now, dear? I'm very tired and the doctor said I need rest" Before Malik could respond, some nurses came and dragged him out.

* * *

"Yami? What are you doing?" Malik asked, not really interested as to why Marik was on the floor, asking as merely an acknowledgement that he was doing something strange. 

"Where's Ryou? What have you done? I thought you were looking after him." Malik spoke slowly, to make sure that Marik understood what he was asking.

"He ran away." Marik replied simply.

"Right. Maybe he's waiting at the bike." Malik sighed, "C'mon, let's go."

* * *

according to somewhere i read on a bio that Malik is in fact 4 inches taller than Bakura, but I can't remember the exact heights. 

Aleximo: Arrrrrgh sorry it took so long!!!! I've been writing bits and pieces and I've remembered the plot (yay) BTW, this chapter is 1474 words long. Wow. 147 is my lucky number baby! Whoop.


	6. Chapter 6

Malik's motorbike was very shiny. It had fat, black wheels and various stickers stuck to the Chassis. It also had big, bold lettering on the fairing, spelling out "Yamaha®".

'…And the seat is comfy.' Ryou added finally, completing his list of observations about Malik's motorbike. He swung his legs idly from his perch on the bike. He vaguely hoped that Malik would think to find him there, the run-in with Marik had been strange and he hadn't wanted to stick around any longer than necessary.

With a sigh, he went back to counting the bits of gravel on the tarmac.

Five minutes, or one hundred and forty-seven bits of gravel, later…

"Hey, Ryou!" Ryou's head shot up, instantly forgetting about the gravel.

"Hey…" Ryou scratched the back of his head embarrassedly. Between the time he had run away from Marik and the time he had been thinking about the bike, Ryou had been planning what he would say to Malik at this particular moment, but it was much harder to talk to Malik in person than in his imagination, so, naturally, Ryou forgot everything he was going to say and just stared at the ground instead.

Malik, on the other hand was watching Ryou, waiting for him to reply.

"Isis is fine." Malik stated, deciding to continue the conversation by himself. "But she won't be home for a few weeks at least."

This caught Ryou's attention.

"What? Umm, is Rishid coming back from Egypt to look after you?" Ryou asked, not really believing that Isis would leave Malik alone with his yami for any length of time. That was of course, assuming that Isis knew about the abuse…

"Nope." Malik answered simply, watching Ryou watch him mount his bike.

Ryou was really getting worked up now and was at a loss for words…almost.

"But…Malik… yami…weeks" Ryou gabbled all at once in a fast, flowing speech, a bit like a waterfall, except less wet.

"What?" Malik asked, meaning 'pardon' but saying 'what' out of habit.

"Well, you'll be alone with your yami, with no-one to protect you for weeks!" Ryou said, slower this time.

At the mention of Marik, Malik subconsciously reached down to the waistline of his trunks to check the rod, containing aforementioned alter ego, was still there.

"Yeah…" Malik said, or rather asked, in a offensive tone which seemed to suggest he would much rather be saying 'so what?'

"Well…maybe you should tell the pharaoh or, umm, something," Ryou said through the harsh stare Malik was giving him.

"It'll be fine" Malik hissed through his teeth and a very forced smile.

-------AWKWARD PAUSE------

"Would you like a ride home?" Malik said, softer, his quick temper already faltering.

"No, thank you," said Ryou, frustrated, more with himself than with Malik.

"Sure?" Malik asked, eyebrows raised, a little panicked that he had actually hurt Ryou's feelings.

"No… thank you." Ryou smiled emptily, watching Malik fish around in his bag for the keys.

"… See you, then" Malik called, over the noise of the engine.

Ryou stood there, running his hands through his long hair.

It was mid-afternoon by the time Ryou had walked home and he wasn't unpleased to note that the weather had cooled down to a not uncomfortable warmth.

The yami – Ryou "Bakura" Bakura - was already home when Ryou "Ryou" Bakura 'opened' the door to their house, with such force that it slammed into the wall and some pictures fell off the wall and dropped onto the carpet. At the time, Bakura was curled up in the settee, reading a book, with glasses perched on the edge of his nose. The glasses served no purpose but to make Bakura feel smarter and he rarely removed them whilst at home. Upon the arrival of his hikari, Bakura sunk down in his chair so he was no longer visible from the living room door. Bakura wasn't the shiniest button in the bag, but he could tell that Ryou was in a bad mood. Bakura hoped that he would go out again and not start pestering him. Unfortunately, Ryou was in a talkative mood and plopped down in the chair opposite Bakura. In a last, vain attempt to avoid interruption of his literary endeavours, Bakura slowly moved the book up so it shielded his face from his hikari.

Ryou however, was not deterred and struck up a conversation anyway.

"Hey…"

In response, Bakura threw his book on the floor and crossed his arms sulkily. "What, Bakura?" he asked.

"Hey! No you're not supposed to call me that!" Ryou said sternly.

"Why…?", Bakura whined.

"Because it's confusing! People call you Bakura and me Ryou, that's the way it should be!"

"No! It's just because your _boyfriend_ calls you Ryou"

"Bakura!!!" Ryou screeched desperately, as if Malik could hear them, "He's not my boyfriend…" Ryou slumped down further in the chair and buried his head in his hands.

Bakura's great observational skills and his high EI allowed him to notice the fast change in Ryou's mood on the mention of Malik. However his lack of social skills left him at a sorry loss of what to do with a distraught hikari. Leaning forward a bit, Bakura patted Ryou's leg tentatively.

Ryou reached out and gripped Bakura's hand, sobbing words of despair to himself. Bakura blushed furiously at the physical contact with his hikari, in which he rarely indulged, glad that Ryou couldn't see him because of the hand over his eyes.

He hated to see his hikari in such a state, so he started to hatch a masterful plan…

MEANWHILE………

The Ishtar boys were sat at the kitchen table. Malik was supposed to be doing his homework, but instead was staring off into space, dreaming of pixies and rainbows and whether or not he would be able to get some weeks off school for the trauma of almost losing his only living relative. Marik, however, was thoroughly engrossed in his drawing (if one could call it that). Malik had always being curious about why the embodied spirit favoured drawing as a pastime. His work was not particularly good for a six year old, consisting of wobbly lines and scribbled colours, sometimes including illegible writing that only Malik could decipher.

The recent subject of Marik's drawings was usually of Malik, but also of things Malik would rather not dwell on. ATM, the yami was scribbling red down onto the paper, then purple, yellow, black. He was grinning, enthralled by the colours and shapes on the page, swinging his legs delightedly under the table. Malik sighed and reclined idly in his chair, rubbing his empty tummy and wishing he had learnt to cook more than just beans on toast. The prospect of living without being lovingly waited on by one sibling or another was daunting and he momentarily regretted being so selfish.

But then he forgot all about it and got on with his homework.

Á LA MAISON DE LES BAKURAE

"Yami…I don't know…" whined Ryou

"Wait, wait, hear me out this time," interrupted Bakura impatiently, pacing the small living room restlessly.

"You. You want to make sure nothing happens to Malik, right?" He started, not waiting for the answer.  
", and _he_ needs someone to look after him while his sister is away?" This time Bakura looked up, expectantly

"Umm, well…yes, probably-"Ryou answered, flustered

"Your dad, he won't be back until Christmas." Bakura said, nodding

"N-no"

"Then it's sorted! It's the perfect plan!" Bakura exclaimed and dropped to his knees in front of Ryou. "It's the solution to our problems!"

Ryou stayed silent, taking one of the yami's hands in his own

"but, well…" Ryou begun, apprehensively, trying to pick a flaw out of Bakura's perfect plan.

"Hey, what about you? What would _you_ do? It's not like you could come along with me" Ryou said, offering his yami a sad smile and releasing his hands from the lax grip.

"…It just seems…so selfish of me to pursue my own interests, while you-"

"Forget it, hikari; Operation Move-Ryou-in-with-Malik will commence ASAP!" Bakura stood up abruptly and grinned down at peace and quiet wouldn't go amiss for me!" Bakura was already halfway down the hall by the time he finished his his sentence, so he shouted the last part.

Ryou sunk down in the squishy armchair

"Living with Malik, eh?" He murmured to no one.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

ALEX: Meh. I'll leave it here for now. I have no excuses for not updating. I spend far too much time procrastinating – as you already know if you have read this story before (I think the last update was last year? Maybe before… :-/ ) I don't mean to be so lazy, soorreeeee!!!sheepish grin I'd blame DA, there's too much good bronzeshipping art (do I deserve to burn in hell? Do I?) which makes me want to draw, blah blah blah, you should also blame my right hand and it's inability to draw ANYTHING to do with yugioh. Actually that's a complete lie. I just can't draw Marik. / . Don't hold your breath for a chapter soon (unless of course somebody feels they might die if I don't update…unlikely…) however I have got into the swing of the whole 'writing a story' thing, I might even update this year! Nah I'm kidding. Or am I?? The real question is, why are you still reading my drivelly life story, review instead ;)

--Am I a bad person? Let's hope so.--


End file.
